


Alpha还是自家的好

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 4P, ABO, Alpha!Eggsy, Alpha!Tequila, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Omega!Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Two Harry, exchange sex partner
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 【一定要看的警告】OOC，大纲文，设定是Omega!哈利有丝分裂成了特工哈+蝴蝶哈，此文是Alpha!龙舌兰x蝴蝶哈加上Alpha!蛋x特工哈的4P，其中有水仙play以及换妻play，雷者勿入为了区分，蛋哈用中文指代，龙哈用Tequila和HarryCo-created with Cyclic





	Alpha还是自家的好

**Author's Note:**

> 【一定要看的警告】  
> OOC，大纲文，设定是Omega!哈利有丝分裂成了特工哈+蝴蝶哈，此文是Alpha!龙舌兰x蝴蝶哈加上Alpha!蛋x特工哈的4P，其中有水仙play以及换妻play，雷者勿入
> 
> 为了区分，蛋哈用中文指代，龙哈用Tequila和Harry
> 
> Co-created with Cyclic

哈利活了五十多年，第一次知道发情期原来是和心理而不是生理年龄相关的。总之，Harry突然在他的房间里发情了。加拉哈德一推开门，满脸通红的鳞翅学家就眼泪汪汪地扑了上来，求他帮帮自己。Tequila和艾格西一起出任务了，他们的两个Alpha都不在，哈利只好头疼地站在原地，承受着年轻的自己迷迷糊糊送上来的吻，四片嘴唇先是不得章法地胡乱摩擦着，渐渐地变成了黏糊糊湿哒哒的深吻。  
  
哈利对于Harry的感情就像是人面对过去的自己：他既觉得以前的自己是个傻逼，但又很怀念那种一去不复返的，年轻天真的心态，因此对Harry很怜惜。总之，自从Harry分裂出来后，他们几个人都非常宠爱他，爱人失而复得的Tequila更是把他当掌心的宝贝呵护，出外勤一天要给Harry打三个电话问候。既然Tequila不在，哈利就只好代劳，怀着安抚自己年轻胞弟的心情去给Harry手淫。他看着对方意乱情迷的样子，耳边传来带着哭腔的呻吟声，感觉自己在强烈的感官刺激下也湿了。  
  
理论上人对于镜子里的自己早已审美疲劳，所以哈利只能把身体的异样反应归结于被Harry的发情期传染了。天知道自己已经多久没有这种感觉，但毕竟他们本来就是一个人，影响发情的因素大概都差不多。可是艾格西也不在家，这下子是真的难办。哈利撑起最后的神智拨了艾格西的电话，忙音，也许还在出任务，只好给他留了条语音留言，感觉自己的声音都在颤抖。都是被Harry害的，哈利愤恨地挂断电话，伸出手想去捏这个小坏蛋的脸，可却莫名变成了含情脉脉的轻抚，轻抚又变成了拥抱，继而变成了不自觉地挺着胯部相互摩擦下半身，最后他们便情难自禁地紧紧搂着对方倒在房间里唯一的大床上。哈利叹了口气，扯开领带，趴在Harry身上，用自己的躯干把他压住，一口含进了他的阴茎，顺便掰开他的臀部，几根手指并在一起伸进已经淫水直流的后穴里抽插着。Harry爽得失神了一会儿，等神智回复，他也伸手拉开哈利的裤链，慢慢效仿着另一个自己动作了起来。  
  
Harry对于哈利半是敬畏，半是崇拜，因为他想象不到这三十年里自己经历了什么才会变成对方那个冷淡收敛的样子，但是他知道哈利比自己厉害很多，是个超级特工，还做过很多拯救世界的任务，不像自己一心只想着抓蝴蝶。哈利偶尔还会很严肃地对自己说教，但Harry知道他是为了他好，在和Tequila相处的时候有些弄不明白的事情也会去找对方支招。因为本来就是一个人，所以他们基本上能做到心灵相通，就像是年龄差很大的双胞胎兄弟，彼此都知道对方的敏感点，在做爱的时候怎么揉捏和吸吮最能被满足。很快，哈利就觉得下体酸软，腰肢颤抖，Harry也难耐地继续发出呜咽的声音，口水都从嘴角流了一点点出来，发情的瘙痒靠omega的彼此自慰是根本无法缓解的。  
  
在两人都快撑不住的时候，门被打开，是接到消息的Tequila和艾格西一起赶回来了。  
  
对于艾格西和Tequila来说，一开门迎接他们的铺天盖地的信息素风暴，就像是十五个圣诞节一起到来了，更别提两具白皙赤裸的身体紧紧纠缠在一起的刺激。连房间都来不及分，他们立马各自扑向了自己的那个哈利，把他们从彼此怀里拉开压在自己身下，好好地满足了自己的伴侣。等两个omega在床上喘息，两个Alpha拿来浴巾给他们清理时，艾格西突然说："机会难得，要不要试试刺激的。"  
  
他们当然知道艾格西的意思，哈利看了眼Tequila的手臂肌肉和粗壮的阴茎立刻同意了，Tequila没有体验过他口中的"新玩法"，但光是想象一下就让他下身发硬，于是他凑近Harry耳边诱哄道，"宝贝，就那么一次，会很舒服的。"  
  
Harry从未体验过这种羞耻的性事，但是想到Tequila喜欢，他就咬着嘴唇点了点头，害羞得几乎要自燃了。Harry对于艾格西的印象还停留在他会用枪指着自己怀里的小狗，他看起来很冲动，不像个好人，最起码不如Tequila这般温柔，现在落到艾格西手上，每一下轻微的触碰和爱抚都会让Harry一阵颤栗。艾格西把他搂在怀里，尖尖的犬牙咬在他红透的耳尖上，用色情的气音对他低语："宝贝，别害怕，我也能让你爽得不得了。"  
  
不同于Tequila的性器进入了他的身体，Harry全身紧绷，连饥渴的小穴都咬得特别紧，闭着眼睛发出可怜的呜咽声。艾格西一直在吻他，试图让他放松一点，这个Harry有着和他的哈利相似的身体，却透着一种未经人事的生涩感，他脖子、腰际和耳侧的皮肤都尤为敏感，还有柔软的胸部和上面红肿的乳头，只要稍微揉捏一下，Harry就会发出甜腻诱人的呻吟。这种青涩可爱的反应让艾格西硬得更厉害，他恨不得直接把Harry按倒在床上，毫无顾忌地侵犯他，把他操得哇哇乱叫，操得满脸泪水，操得怀上自己的孩子，一想到这个乖巧的Omega是属于Tequila的，就令艾格西更加兴奋。  
  
与蝴蝶男相反，身为特工的哈利·哈特不会对肉体出轨有任何心理障碍，他是一个充满经验的Omega，知道怎么做才能在发情期获得至高无上的快感，所以当他看到Tequila和他的Alpha一起进入这间房间的时候，他就有一个大胆的想法。现在这个美国牛仔脱光了衣服，粗长的阴茎高高翘着，他的身材极好，肌肉线条练得很漂亮，与他给别人留下的粗枝大叶的印象不同，现在他红着脸坐在床边，根本不敢与哈利对视。这时，哈利居高临下地掰过他的下巴吻上了他，双手环抱着Tequila的脖子把他抱得很紧，一边跨坐在他身上，用臀缝去蹭Tequila硬得滴水的阴茎。他像个荡妇一样摆动腰肢，股间全是发情期分泌的淫液，Tequila的喘息声越来越急促，快要被撩拨得忍无可忍了，这时哈利突然对准他的阴茎，一坐到底，年长的Omega体内又湿又软，他一下一下绞紧后穴，晃动胯部，还在Tequila耳边恬不知耻地浪叫，向来习惯保守性事的美国牛仔，直接被哈利骑得说不出话了，这个淫荡的Omega还炫耀般地对他说："我是不是比那个蝴蝶男更棒？"  
  
Harry觉得自己在被艾格西侵犯，这么多天以来，他早已经习惯Tequila在床上的体贴温柔，虽然对方的尺寸总是让他有点受不了，会被操到噎住，可是Tequila一直都很注意观察Harry的反应，稍有蹙眉他就会暂停下来等待Harry完全接受了再继续。艾格西则不同，他在Harry的脖颈间胡乱地嗅了半天，鼻尖喷出的温热气息弄得Harry痒得缩起脖子，下身也是对着自己一阵快速地抽插，同时还对Harry说了很多羞人的话语，让敏感的身体里又流出了好多爱液，他为自己的淫荡感到耻辱，同时又觉得非常矛盾。Harry扭过头，不想去看艾格西灼热地注视着自己的双眼，余光却瞟到一旁的Tequila正被哈利骑在身上，那根本来只属于他的阴茎现在被哈利的后穴一吞一吐，红嫩的肠肉都被带了出来，体液都快流到Tequila的大腿上。Harry突然特别委屈，他瘪着嘴，无声地流出了眼泪，这一次不是被爽到的生理泪水，而是真正发自内心的不情愿。其他三个人都好像很享受的样子，为什么只有他自己心里过不去这个坎，他不仅对提出这个提议的艾格西生气，还被自己莫名的反应弄得酸楚极了。大概是因为自己算是肉体出轨了吧，可是Harry明明是个从一而终的人。他害怕地小声念叨着Tequila的名字，以此提醒自己不要在欲望里迷失了方向。  
  
"喂，他哭了。你要不要安慰他？"哈利懒洋洋地说，Tequila连忙扭头去看自己的恋人，这时哈利把他仰面推倒在床上，正好能让Tequila亲到他的Harry。他们缠绵地接吻，被安抚到的Harry不那么难过了，Tequila又爱怜地亲亲他翘起的嘴角，对他低声说："没事，我在这里呢。"  
  
哈利有些感慨，心里感叹一句小家伙运气真好，一个人在异国他乡孤立无援的时候幸好遇到了Tequila。他不由得也揉了揉Harry的头毛，又指责地伸出一根手指戳了戳艾格西的脸，"喂，你对人家温柔点，不要做过了。"听到这话的艾格西点点头，低垂着眼睛，一言不发地放缓了速度，双手也一下下地揉捏着Harry的腰侧，居然都没有扭头去看哈利一眼。  
  
明明一切都很和谐，哈利突然觉得有些不是滋味。原来自己在看着长大的年轻恋人面前，就这么没有吸引力吗？难道他竟然更加喜欢心态年轻，举止可爱的自己吗？也许真的是这样吧，虽然两个人长相上没有什么不同，但是Harry毕竟心理年龄只有二十来岁，做什么事情都特别心无旁驽，可以对着一屋子的蝴蝶如数家珍，看到他那个样子的人都会被他身上辐射出的专注和热情感染，和Tequila谈恋爱的Harry也非常可爱，不仅三天两头要给对方送亲手制作的礼物，还会因为Tequila跟他开玩笑时说出的故意逗弄他的话苦恼得思考到失眠，然后患得患失地来找哈利求助。连哈利自己其实都很喜欢Harry，那么艾格西多半也是暗暗地关注着鳞翅学家吧。想到四个人一起的提议首先就是艾格西提出的，哈利不禁加倍恼火。刚才想要安抚Harry的念头烟消云散，他生出另外一种恶趣味：单纯的Harry还是第一次经历这种淫乱的情景，心里肯定吃醋得不得了。于是，哈利故意对Harry引诱地说道："别装纯了，小骚货。你以为我不知道你是什么人吗？"  
  
"啊……呜呜，我，啊，我没有……"勉强抑制着自己反应的Harry被他的年长版一针见血说中了自己心里的小心思，想要大声否认却又没有底气，只好用眼泪来表达自己的委屈。他哭得一抽一抽的，眼睛和鼻子都变得红通通的像只兔子，但还是倔强地看着Tequila，希望他的Alpha能相信他的忠贞。  
  
Tequila被伴侣如此直白的目光锁着，心里很不好受，想到罪魁祸首就是这个骑在自己身上淫荡，贪婪，不知天高地厚的Omega，他决定拿出作为Alpha的尊严教他做人。他突然使足力气，把还在索取他阴茎的小婊子反按在床上，双手抓住他细瘦的脚踝，就是一顿猛烈的操干，直接把哈利操得无话可说。  
  
本来就非常吃醋的艾格西看到了此情此景更加恼怒，刚才哈利不仅率先去骑了Tequila，就好像他年长的恋人早就暗搓搓地期待着自己的提议一样——明明他只是一时兴起！难道哈利早就想和Tequila偷情？骑他也就算了，还那么无私地帮助Tequila去安慰Harry。除那以外，哈利从来没被他操出过这副表情，Tequila的鸡巴就真的能把他干得那么爽吗？他把这种愤怒发泄到了在他怀里抽抽搭搭的Harry身上，可怜的蝴蝶男被艾格西打桩机般的操作干得尖叫，眼泪也流得更加厉害，觉得自己仿佛是被人随意使用的性爱玩具，不由得叫着对方的名字哭着求饶："啊，哈……不要，艾格西，嗯嗯，要坏掉了啊……"  
  
Tequila还从来没有听到Harry在床上叫别的Alpha的名字。占有的本能使他愤怒地转过头，发现Harry已经被艾格西插得淫水四溅，细长的双腿之间全是流得到处都是的体液，甚至连身下的床单都浸湿了，血液在Tequila的身体里刷刷地涌动，他抬起头，正好对上了一双相似的，同样燃着熊熊怒火的绿眼睛。两个Alpha对彼此怒目而视了一会儿，竟然同时很有默契地转回了头，咬着牙更加用力地操干起属于对方的Omega，两股肉体啪啪的声音越来越快，就好像在较劲一样。  
  
没过几分钟，从未承受过如此强烈刺激的Harry就这么被干潮吹了。他不由自主地发出一声绵长的浪叫，敏感的身体不停地颤栗，小腹绷得紧紧的，后穴却一下子涌出一大股情液，从和艾格西交合的地方流下来，将那里更加弄得滑腻不堪。被别的男人干到喷水，Harry知道Tequila肯定也看到了这一幕，他羞愤得把头埋进了艾格西的颈窝，自暴自弃地想逃避事实。Harry乖顺的样子又激起了艾格西作为Alpha的保护欲，他温柔地安抚Harry的背脊，一边想着用什么话安抚他，于是说道，"下面出了那么多水，就不会流眼泪了。"  
  
听到这话，Harry的脸更加红透了。艾格西观察着他的反应，纳闷地想着，自己是不是又说错话了？  
  
同一时刻，哈利在Tequila快速又凶猛的顶弄下已经无心他顾——这个讨厌的美国人，肯定把他平时忍着没敢对Harry做的事全在自己身上发泄了。他就知道Tequila根本没有表面上看起来的那么正直，老实。快感不由分说地包裹住他，将哈利往情欲的巅峰越推越高，可就在他只差临门一脚就要到了的时候，Tequila居然该死地放缓了节奏，一边心不在焉地干着自己，一边伸出手臂去抚摸Harry的脸。哈利感到一阵无力，他颤抖着伸出手，想把Tequila抓回来让这个Alpha看着自己的眼睛，下半身却还是不由自主地被几下不间断的操弄送上了高潮。这就好像是虽然勉强完成了任务，却做得不怎么样，在关键的冲刺阶段一泻千里。为了报复Tequila，哈利攥着他的衣领，在小穴迅速绞紧的同时，下意识地喊出了艾格西的名字："啊——艾格西，你好棒……"  
  
听见他的omega饱含春意的声音在煽情地召唤，艾格西头皮发麻，一个挺身直接射在了Harry的身体里，烫得已经潮吹的omega又一阵颤抖。Tequila被哈利一绞，在内壁的紧缩下也射了出来，他又好气又好笑，低下头带着歉意地看着哈利，轻轻地吻上他年长版恋人那两片相同的嘴唇。  
  
第二轮就这么结束了，虽然大家都各取所需，但在清理的时候，四人看了看彼此脸上的神情，似乎都还是觉得不太满意。"还是换回来吧。"Tequila说，获得了所有人的一致认同。  
  
"不要再玩这种恐怖的东西了。Tequila，我只喜欢你。"Harry抽抽嗒嗒地搂着Tequila的脖子，学着哈利那样坐在他的大腿上。Tequila伸出手帮他套弄着阴茎，一边纾解他的欲望一边告诉他："宝贝，我也只爱你一个人。"  
  
"我是不是没他好？没他有经验，没他那么能满足你。"  
  
"不要瞎想。我喜欢你，喜欢的就是你现在的样子，跟其他任何事情都无关。"Tequila说。Harry又是幸福又是害羞地把头埋在他肩膀上，闻着他身上淡淡的香味，心里乐开了花。  
  
哈利和艾格西去到另一个房间，哈利故意主动开口说："Tequila床技还是不错的。Harry呢？你刚才有没有和我一样爽到？"  
  
艾格西气到要发疯，他眼睛都红了，想把哈利往门外推："那你去找他好了，既然他能满足你。"  
  
但是哈利从来没提过的是，他就是喜欢艾格西现在这样带着近乎凶狠的占有欲，好像想把他整个吃掉，想每一份每一秒都拥有自己的眼神，而这种眼神会让哈利浑身酥软，会让他在没有任何触碰的情况下，后穴就开始流水。就连Tequila低下头和他对视的时候，虽然他们的眼睛都是绿色的，可哈利心里想到的还是艾格西。看见对方这么在意自己，哈利内心舒畅了许多。是不是有点玩过火了，要不要给自己的Alpha一点甜头呢？  
  
追悔不已的艾格西突然看见哈利转过身，跪了下来，拉开他的裤子就开始舔舐他的阴茎，过了一会儿还更加张开嘴，企图把巨大的性器全部纳入自己口中。艾格西被哈利闭着眼睛，专注又努力的表情诱惑得几乎魂飞魄散，差点就想很没面子地告诉哈利"我不想看到你和其他任何人在一起，那会让我嫉妒得想杀人"，可既然四个人一起本来就是自己先提出的，为了显示得自己其实很会玩，他只好咬牙把哀求都忍在肚子里。  
  
等到艾格西低吼着射进了哈利的嘴里，他站起身来，取了条毛巾优雅地擦拭着自己的面部，一边对自己年轻的恋人说："我才不会给Tequila口交，只有那个脑袋里全是蝴蝶的小傻瓜会。"  
  
艾格西眨眨眼，他理解了哈利的意思，于是不再生气，伸出手把对方拥入怀中。哈利也紧紧地抱着艾格西，有一下没一下地亲着他，真心实意地想：Alpha还是自家的好。


End file.
